


[Podfic] The Witch in the Castle

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre and Post Split, Vague Ending, angst-ish, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: The witch of the castle knew many things. She knew King most of all.
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Witch in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Witch of the Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516309) by [HorseCrazyWriter76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76). 



> My first time trying this! Please let me know if you have any tips for if I continue to do this.

**Play** : [Link](https://soundcloud.com/minty-chip-908995952/podfic-the-witch-of-the-castle)

**Length** : 5:27


End file.
